


The Definitive Line Between Boys and Men

by maudeymaybe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Female-Centric, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudeymaybe/pseuds/maudeymaybe
Summary: When Spencer finds that the Reader has not been using him to his fullest capabilities, he decided to teach her an important lesson: never underestimate Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	The Definitive Line Between Boys and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr

You only lose your virginity once, but that doesn’t mean that the notion of the “first time” stops there. Losing your virginity is supposed to be nerve wracking and exciting, up until the actual event which is either everything that you had ever dreamed about, or a tremendous let down. What most people don’t realize is that when you have sex with someone new for the first time, the same elements of anxiety and anticipation exist, it’s just that usually the act is better because now you have more experience. 

As Spencer, unsheathed himself from within you and fell into bed next to you, he was thanking the Universe for experience. 

The two of you had only been dating for a few months, and this was the first time that your relationship had been consummated. In anticipation of having sex with you for the first time, Spencer had read up on different positions, hygiene standards, and sex tips. This wasn’t his first time having sex, but he wanted to make sure that it was perfect for you. 

Because you were the perfect girl.

You laid next to him with your hair fanned out around you. Your bare chest rose and fell heavily as you attempted to catch your breath. Your long eyelashes batted open, allowing Spencer to stare into your sparkling (y/e/c) eyes. Despite the fact that the two of you had been going at it for the better part of an hour, you looked relatively put together compared to Spencer who was covered in sweat and flushed with the afterglow of his release. 

“You didn’t have an orgasm.” 

You abruptly turned to Spencer in response to his observation. It was true that you hadn’t had an orgasm, but you seemed surprised that he had said something about it. 

“Uh yeah,” you said, “but it’s okay. I had fun.” 

Spencer frowned, he wanted to make sure that your time together was perfect and it definitely wasn’t perfect if you hadn’t received any pleasure. He was not the kind of guy who was okay with leaving his partner unsatisfied, especially after she had done such a good job of satisfying him.

“Don’t be silly, c’mere,” he said, slipping his hand over her thigh to her entrance. 

“Spencer!,” you said, hurriedly removing his hand from your leg. 

He froze, letting his hand hover in the air. A surge of panic shot through him at the possibility that he had done something wrong. His mind immediately began racing with different ways he could fix whatever misstep he had made, his brain considering practically anything that he could do to keep you from leaving him. 

“Sorry,” you backtracked, “I’m just tired now because I’m a little out of shape. Maybe later?”

“Oh,” Spencer said, relaxing, “Did you know that it’s actually more likely that a man who has just had an orgasm will fall asleep? The orgasm releases oxytocin and vasopressin which are often associated with lowering stress and aligning with the release of melatonin to induce sleep.”

You smiled at him and his heart lit on fire. He marveled at the fact that he felt this comfortable around you after only a few months, which is why he had been working so hard to make sure that you stayed around. 

“How about you stay here and rest that big brain of yours while I go take a bath?” you asked, getting up from the bed. 

“Okay,” Spencer said, absentmindedly staring at your still unclothed body. 

When you had closed the door behind you, Spencer’s insecurities began to emerge in your absence. 

A part of Spencer believed that you were constantly on the cusp of leaving him. That’s why he always tried to be the best boyfriend that he could be. Because of his eidetic memory, he never forgot anniversaries or dates and he remembered all of your favorite foods and things to do. Usually he tried to use this information to provide you with elaborate gifts and surprises so that you would have a tangible reminder of how much Spencer loved you. 

He hadn’t actually told you that he loved you yet, but he thought that was probably for the better because he didn’t want to scare you off. The two of you had only been dating one another for a few months but you had known one another for years. He had loved you even before you had confessed your feelings for him, so in theory the fact that he was laying in your bed right now should have him over the moon. 

It had taken a while for the two of you to have your first kiss. As much as Spencer liked you, he was still a very awkward person by nature and a bit of a germaphobe. Eventually, the two of you had your first kiss after a date at the Shakespeare library. Spencer had walked you to your metro stop and just before you descended into the tunnel you had gone up on your tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The entire walk to his car, Spencer had pressed his hands to his lips, remembering the way that your mouth had felt against his. 

Having sex had come a bit later. Spencer felt weird about trying to schedule an intimate encounter between the two of you but with his schedule it was almost unavoidable. Eventually the feeling that you were going to become bored without him providing that aspect of your relationship overcame his awkwardness and the two of you had decided that you would have sex tonight. 

It had been a good night. 

Spencer tried to walk off his thoughts by approaching the door to your bathroom. He needed to pee before he was able to sleep, and luckily you had left the door unlocked. He knocked on the door but didn’t hear a response so he opened the door to try and slip in unnoticed. 

Unfortunately, he lost all of his subtlety when he caught a glimpse of you in the tub with your head tossed back and your hand pressing your vibrator between your legs. It probably would have been really sexy if you hadn’t been trying to get yourself off directly after you had been with Spencer. 

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, still standing in the doorway. 

His voice cracked on the last word and he cursed himself. It was obvious what you were doing: trying to give yourself an orgasm with an inanimate object when he was only ten feet away. 

You shrieked when you heard his voice, turning the bath water choppy enough that some of it came up over the edge of the tub. Spencer almost felt bad for disturbing you, but he reminded himself that the reason you were so perturbed was because you had been hiding from him. 

“Spencer...” you trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say in response. 

The two of you stared at one another in silence. Or at least it would have been silent if your vibrator hadn’t still been going off, filling the room with a low buzzing sound.

You sighed, and attempted to get out of the tub. Unfortunately, you had disregarded the water that had splashed out of the tub and you started to slip on the tile floor. Spencer rushed forward to help you, keeping you upright by placing a firm hold on your shoulders. 

Even when he was upset with you, he would do anything to keep you safe. 

“It’s not you,” you sighed, “none of the men that I’ve ever been with have been able to make me cum. I think I might be broken or something and I didn’t think that it was worth it to put you through that.” 

Spencer frowned and pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, “So you weren’t even going to let me try? I wanted to take care of you.” 

You sighed, trying to come up with the right thing to say to make this better. Luckily, you didn’t have to search for much longer because Spencer spoke again. 

“Did you cum yet?” he asked. 

Your eyes widened at the crass nature of his question and shook your head. 

“Okay,” he said, leading you back into the bedroom, “then you’re going to let me make you cum.” 

You almost said no but then thought better of it. You were more than familiar with the male ego, and though you hadn’t exactly thought that Spencer was the kind of guy to need his stroked, you knew it would be better for you to just go with it. Worst comes to worst, you could just fake it. 

Spencer laid you down on the bed and then sat next to you. As he stared down at you, he almost forgot that he was in your bed to complete a mission. Emily had been right about what she said, Spencer’s IQ of 187 was slashed to sixty when it came to a pretty girl. Earlier today when you had guided his hand to unclasp your bra and bare your unclad chest to him, he had practically forgotten his own name. 

He began to kiss down your neck, letting his hand wander over your body. When his hand reached your left breast, he let his finger tip ghost over your nipple. It hardened under his touch so he gave it a quick pinch, eliciting a squeak from you that made him smirk. 

Shifting his weight to bring his face level with your chest, Spencer began to nip at your breast. You felt your hands move on their own accord into his hair, tugging at it a little to signal that you enjoyed what he was doing. 

Your lower half began to rut at his waist a little, so Spencer took that as his cue to reach his hand down to your center. He let some of the wetness that had accumulated gather on his hands as he started to rub little circles into your clit.

You made a small sound and Spencer immediately retracted his hand from between your legs. Sitting up, he loomed over where your head laid at the base of the headboard. 

“Sweetheart, what do I do for a living?” he asked. 

“You’re an Agent?” you asked, unsure of what he was trying to get at. 

“Wrong,” he said, his hand grasping your hair and then yanking you up to be at face level, “I’m a profiler, which means I can tell when you’re faking. So don’t.” 

In previous relationships, you had never really cared for getting thrown around. Despite that, you found yourself holding back a smile at the deadly tone Spencer had used when he whispered in your ear.

Not loosening his grip on your hair, Spencer searched your face. 

“How many men have you been with?” he asked. 

You stuttered, once again Spencer had caught you off guard with his dominance. In every other aspect of your relationship, he was usually very demure which was why it was so surprising to see him act like this. 

“Just two,” you said, “other than you.” 

“Okay,” Spencer said, “so two boys failed to make a pathetic little slut like you come when you’re already soaked from a little kissing.” 

The vibrator must have short circuited and killed you in the bath. You must be dead now, sent to some weird version of heaven where your boyfriend was assiduously committed to getting you off. That was the only explanation for the absolute 180 degree turn Spencer’s demeanor had taken in the last few minutes. 

In your confused haze, Spencer had already gotten back to work on your core. He had taken two fingers and pressed them into you, curling the tips as he pumped into you. Evidently the distraction had allowed you to relax because you already felt the familiar tightness building in your core. 

You inhaled sharply, realizing that he might actually be about to make you have your first orgasm with another human being. However, as he mercilessly hit the same spot over and over, you decided that it made sense. Spencer was practically a genius in everything, it made sense that he would have some sort of residual sexual knowledge living in that big brain of his. 

“Spence, I’m actually kind of cl-“ 

Before you could even finish your sentence, you felt yourself unravel on his fingers. He paid no mind to it, continuing to massage you through your orgasm. You didn’t whine or let out any noise, but that didn’t diminish the fact that he had actually done it. Maybe you weren’t broken. 

“Wow,” you said, letting out a laugh, “you did it! Congratulations.” 

Spencer stared down at you, his eyes still dark with lust. It was a little unnerving, you had assumed that once he had given you an orgasm he wouldn’t still be so domineering. 

“You think you’re done?” he asked. 

“Uh, am I not?” you asked, still unsure of how you were supposed to talk to this new (but still very sexy) version of Spencer. 

“No,” he said, “you’re not done until I say that you’re finished. What you did earlier was naughty and you need to be taught a lesson.” 

You opened your mouth to respond but before you could say anything, Spencer placed the two fingers that he had been using on you into your mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered. 

You complied, licking the leftovers of your release off of his hand. 

“This is what it tastes like to be fucked correctly,” he said, “remember this taste because I’m the only one who can give it to you.” 

You nodded, focusing on his fingers to silence the voice in your brain that was running around screaming and trying to figure out what was going on. 

He took his fingers out of your mouth, apparently satisfied with the cleaning job that you had done. He began to kiss down your neck, then your chest, and your stomach, and then finally between your legs. 

His tongue darted into you, collecting some of your residual wetness. He skillfully contorted his tongue so that it was hitting the same spot that he had been working with his fingers. Your first orgasm notwithstanding, this impressed you a lot because a lot of men don’t actually realize that a rhythm and a pattern were the keys to success, all he had to do was find the right spot and keep hitting it. 

Your breathing began to pick up as he switched his tongue out for a finger and let his mouth hover over your clit. The tip of his tongue began to work small circles into it, causing your hips to buck into his face. He let his free hand restrain you by putting an arm over your waist and holding you down. 

His entire mouth was not pressed against you as he began to suck at your erogenous zone. A real moan left your body when he lightly let his teeth nibble at your center. 

“Ah,” he smirked, raising his head, “she speaks.” 

Before he could even fully get the words out, you had already pushed him right back into his position between your thighs. He enthusiastically continued to work on you until you let out another strangled noise that you left you writhing on his face as you rode out your second release. 

“Shit,” you breathed out, surprised by how hard you had come. 

Spencer laughed, wiping his mouth and repositioning himself so that he was sitting next to you.

“I just want you to know that I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you using a vibrator,” he said, “I would just rather you not use it when I’m here. Unless I’m the one using it on you, or course.” 

“Duly noted,” you said, still trying to catch your breath.

Spencer got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He re-emerged with a towel he used to wipe your face and then your legs down. He wanted to make sure that you understood that aftercare was an important part of being with him. 

“And I’m sorry I called you a slut, I just got a little insecure about being with you. I want to make sure you’re satisfied with me because I definitely don’t think you’re broken.” 

You laughed out loud, which caused Spencer to recoil, thinking that you were making fun of him. 

“Spencer,” you cooed, “I’m more than satisfied by you, and not just in the sexual sense. I like you a lot.”

Spencer’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around you, letting his head rest on your chest. 

“I mean damn, Spence,” you said as you absentmindedly petted his head, “Two orgasms? Who knew you had it in you.” 

“One for every boy you’ve been with before,” he said, nuzzling into your chest.” 

He felt your heart rate speed up and smirked. Even though he was more preoccupied with cuddling with you, he could tell what you were thinking:

As of tonight, you had slept with three people which meant that there were probably more nights like this one in your future.


End file.
